


fantasy

by neptunesknight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, pre...everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunesknight/pseuds/neptunesknight
Summary: Yuri thought about Viktor a lot before he really met him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> alt title: why yuri hopped str8 on that dick and rode it into the sunset @ the banquet 
> 
> its never mentioned that phichit was in college with yuri, or even his roommate but i dont really give a shit i just wanted to write it. i love phichit.  
> its 5am as i upload this yall i chose not to sit at a desk and now me poor ol back pays the consequences

“Okay”  
Yuri whispered to himself. He sighed. His dorm-mate Phichit wouldn't be back till tomorrow night so he shouldn't be this nervous, but he still worried. Yuri sat on the edge of his bed. He felt as though he was running a fever when he started tearing the tape of the unlabeled cardboard box on his lap. He's a single guy in his 20s, obviously he's masturbated before. Just never with... a toy. He had ordered the dildo online a few days ago. Even took the precautions of picking it up at the mailbox to avoid Phichit or anyone else sees it. 

Yuri put a box of tissues, lube, some wipes, and a towel on the bedside nightstand. Bodily functions, while natural were fucking gross and he had the decency to spare himself from mess. 

Yuri laid on his back in the middle of his bed, resting his head on a pillow. He lifted the dildo up and looked at it. In concept it was ridiculous, but Yuri was curious enough to buy and try it. He sighed once more. He only wore a t-shirt and boxers, but was hot despite the fan being on.

He bent his knees and spread his thighs a little. Yuri bit his lip and closed his eyes as he snaked his hand down to his own crotch. Kinda hard. Getting there.

He softly and slowly ran the dildo from his knee to his inner thigh. He circled its tip around his clothed cock, then back up and down his thigh again. With his left hand, he traces his short nails over his nipples, making them perk up. He then moves his left hand down to pull down his boxers. He taps his fingers on his hipbones and sets the toy down to pull the shorts off from the bottom. He throws them aside and sits up on his feet. 

He closes his eyes again and gently fondles the head of his penis. Yuri reaches behind himself and touches his lower back. He grabs his own ass cheek and digs his middle finger into his asshole. 

“Shit! The Lube...” 

He reached over and lathered it all over his hands before closing his eyes and putting them back. Putting 2 fingers in and eventually 3 he fingered himself for a solid minute before pulling out. The sensation just wasn't enough. He needed some sort of fantasy. 

He opened his eyes and the first thing that caught them was a poster hanging in front of him of his idol, Victor Nikiforov. If Yuri wasn't blushing already, he could definitely see the red on his cheeks and nose in the frame of his vision. Was getting off to a real life person wrong? It's not like Yuri had never done it before. Victor was his childhood crush. With posters hung up of his body stretched out so beautifully around Yuri's teenage bedroom there was no surprise that Victor was his object of desire in pubescent wet dreams. 

Yuri looked into Victor's beautiful blue eyes in the poster. He was looking right at the camera when whoever took the picture took it. It made Yuri feel guilty, but maybe that made it all the worse, all the more exciting. Yuri took a deep inhale, and breathed out slowly. _It's not like Victor will ever find out about this. ___He reminded himself.  
_Even if we do meet, I doubt we would become anything more than friends....acquaintances. ___

__Yuri's eyelids drowsily lowered over his eyes. He put his hand on his cock again, in the same way he had before. Except this time it wasn't his. Not in his mind. It was Victor's slightly larger and warmer hand stroking him so lovingly. Yuri's cheek squished against his own shoulder._ _

__“Yuri,” Yuri imagined Victor saying his name. He had seen enough interviews to know Victor's pretty voice well. “Lean down for me.” Imaginary Victor commanded._ _

__Yuri leaned over. His chest sunk into the mattress and his face was down on the end of the wooden bed-frame. His naked ass was up in the air._ _

__“You overwhelm me, Yuri.” Victor's voice rumbled and echoed in Yuri's mind. He moaned softly and patted the bed for the toy. Once in his grasp, he slowly reached back and lined its tip up with himself. He poked it in a few times, gasping at each prod. Yuri was panting... practically hyperventilating. He felt his eyes roll in euphoria with each heave and the dildo wasn't even fully in him yet._ _

__

__“Ready?” He imagined Victor saying, carefully, but his voice still velvety and filled with lust._ _

__Yuri whimpered loudly. He yearned for Victor- the toy to go just a bit deeper. It felt weird in him, definitely different from fingers. It felt even better imagining it as Victor's._ _

__He pushed the dildo in and out of himself. Thank god it was slicked up, or else this would be super painful. Yuri adjusted his knees to spread himself a little more. That slight movement also changed the angle at which he was being touched. A new spot was hit and Yuri threw the hand that was on his own thigh to his mouth, biting into his thumb. He felt drunk on lust._ _

__He imagined Victors voice so low and so incredibly hot, talking to him so slowly and gently. Telling Yuri how much he loved him. How gorgeous Yuri was. How absolutely great he made him feel. Yuri sputtered and bit harder on his hand, putting his whole thumb in his mouth. He stopped moving the toy and started backing against it, before pulling it out, sitting up, and quickly putting it towards his face-_ _

__Yuri opened his eyes and looked in the mirror leaning up against his wall. His hair was a mess (emphasis on the mess), cheeks red as ever, his glasses lopsided off his face, and he was seconds away from sucking off a plastic dick. He feels embarrassment for about .5 seconds before his dignity fades to the back of his mind. Rational thoughts are basically out the window for Yuri Kabuki this fine _fine ___evening._ _

___Yuri grabs a wipe from his nightstand and thoroughly cleans the toy. If you've ever tasted a wet-wipe I'm fucking sorry for you, so he dries it on his t-shirt as well. Yuri lies down on his stomach, facing his favorite poster of Victor. He looks straight at it and puts the toy to his lips._ _ _

___“Yuri,” the way he imagines Victor saying his name goes straight to his dick “I want to fuck your throat.”_ _ _

___Yuri laps the head of the dildo and licks the bottom of the shaft before placing it gently under his teeth. He slowly pushes it deeper in his mouth, before pulling out to the tip. Deeper once again, he drags his teeth along it as he slowly pulls it out. Disgusting slobber runs down his chin, but right now he's too turned on to even pay it minds. He pushes his glasses up into his hair and grabs a handful from the side. He pushes the toy in again, faster, again and again. He can barely breathe out of his nose while panting like this. He gags multiple times and his throat hurts, but he doesn't stop. He can feel his heartbeat in thighs and cock. He gags again, spitting out the toy and throwing it on the floor. He coughs like the plague, and a white searing heat rushes over him as he does._ _ _

___After Yuri's breathing stabilizes to something good enough for him to process his surroundings. He re-adjusts his glasses back over his eyes. His legs still shake from his lingering orgasm. His throat hurts like shit. His shirt has a splatter of come on them....and he guesses the bed sheets did need a new change anyway. He looks up at the poster of Victor, a pang of guilt swirls in his gut. He's never doing this again. But, if he takes them down Phichit will worry that something happened. He's too tired to think of a bullshit excuse. Besides, maybe he could keep them up. After all... it was only a fantasy._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing The Erotic Fiction so honestly im fuckin sorry???  
> give me a critique maybe ill give you my first born
> 
> or maybe a follow up where yuri gets the real deal


End file.
